A Night to Remember
by MLDUQE3RA
Summary: The superfriends hang out and drink together. Maggie decides to play matchmaker and they wind up playing truth or dare. Supercorp focused with Sanvers, Lucy/James, and Winn/Lyra thrown in. Rated M for a strip tease and lap dance.


Based on the prompt: Imagine that Person A and Person B (who are not going out yet, but have crushes on each other) are playing Truth or Dare with their friends, who can tell about their feelings toward one another. One of their friends dares B to kiss A. B leans over and kisses A on the cheek. Very tired of B's BS, A tells them, "Come on B, you know that's not what they meant" and grabs their head and kisses them on the mouth.

Enjoy!

XxXxXxX

Lena was drunk, but if anyone asked her she would say that she was without a doubt, absolutely, positively, at most _tipsy._ A Luthor does not get drunk, she would reply matter-of-factly, but she was without a doubt, absolutely, positively drunk. Lena Luthor was not black out drunk, but she was drunk enough that she let loose. She let loose quite a lot, actually. As Lena stumbled to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine she thought about what lead up to her being here in this apartment. Lena squinted at the wine bottle in her hand as she pondered the hours prior to this exact moment. She remembered being in her office doing her work when she had received a text. It was from an unknown number, but upon opening the message she discovered it was Maggie. Alex, Kara's sister who she had become quite close to recently, had given Maggie Lena's number. She quickly saved the number and read the text which stated that she was to attend a "superfriend" party. When Lena wrote that she would rather not impose Maggie's name had popped up onto the screen, the girl started to call her. With a sigh Lena answered the call with a hello. Maggie simply stated that she had no choice and hung up. Lena furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her phone when another text came through. It had contained the time and place for the party.

"Lena, you're going to spill that wine all over my countertop!" Lena snapped out of her memories and slowly turned towards the owner of the voice. Maggie raised an eyebrow at Lena and took the wine bottle away from the woman. Lena mumbled out an apology while Maggie put the cork back on the bottle. "You know, little Luthor, we should do something about your crush on little Danvers tonight." Maggie smirked as she heard Lena splutter and cough. Maggie turned around and looked at Lena, her eyes practically begging the Luthor to deny it.

"Listen," Lena slurred, "I would love to do something about it, believe me, but Kara is not in the slightest, tiniest, bit interested in me. Come up with a plan to get her to fall for me and let me know, detective." With that Lena started to saunter away right as Alex entered the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Alex asked pointing to the retreating form of the brunette. With a fire in her eyes Maggie filled Alex in on the conversation. This was happening: Lena and Kara were getting together by the end of the night, and no one was going to stop her.

"Okay," Alex drawled out, "so, what is your plan?" Maggie smirked and Alex raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend. She pecked her on the cheek, grabbed her hand, and led her out to the couch where everyone was sitting and talking. Once they were standing in front of everyone Maggie cleared her throat. She looked between all of them, made sure she had their attention and gave her signature smile.

"Who's ready for truth or dare?" She said as she held up an empty bottle. Several people gasped, while other cheered. Maggie sent a wink in Lena's direction and the brunettes eyes widened.

"Circle up people!" Alex had shouted. Everyone got up and moved to an open area on the floor. Sitting on Maggie's left was Alex followed by Kara, Lena, Winn, Lyra, James, and finally Lucy. Once everyone was settled in Maggie placed an empty bottle in the center of the circle. Maggie spun the bottle, and let out a soft sigh when it had landed on Winn. This was going to be a long night.

"Alright nerd, truth or dare?" Maggie waited for Winn's reply. Winn sipped his beer and thought about which to pick.

"I don't want to do anything embarrassing yet, so truth!" Maggie nodded, she had expected him to pick truth. She wanted to start light with the questions, and sat back in thought.

"What's the weirdest meal you've eaten?" Alex gave Maggie a look, and Maggie just shrugged her shoulders in response. Winn glanced at Lyra and gave out a chuckle.

"It was recently actually. The alien bar has some food from Lyra's home and we shared some. It was interesting, but pretty good." Everyone nodded at the response and Winn reached for the bottle to give it a spin. The bottle slowly came to a stop and pointed at James. Winn gave a smirk.

"Alright James, truth or dare?" James looked up from the bottle to Winn.

"I'll go with dare, Winn." Winn furrowed his eyebrows in thought, he had never really been good at coming up with dares on the spot.

"I dare you to set your phone to a language you don't know for thirty minutes!" James frowned, but nodded his head. He took his phone out of his pocket and set the language to Russian. Once his phone was calibrated to the different language he showed the screen to Winn. Winn glanced at the time on the phone and said "okay, once it is 11:53 you can change your phone back!" James pocketed his phone and spun the bottle. The bottle pointed at Lyra.

"I'll go with truth, I suppose." Lyra stated. James smiled at Lyra.

"Since Winn gets flustered every time I try to ask him, I'll just ask you. Have the two of you had sex yet?" Winn's cheeks immediately turned red, and he tried to hide it by taking a swig of his beer. Lyra, completely unfazed, said yes and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Alex, and Lyra looked at her expectantly.

"Dare," Alex said simply. She was buzzed enough that she could do something embarrassing and not be worried about it. Well, at least until she was sober.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear, and play the rest of the game that way." At the same time that Alex's eyes widened, Maggie's lit up. Maggie reached over and gave Lyra a high five. Alex huffed, stood up, and stripped down. Everyone gave a cheer, except Kara who was just shaking her head. Once Alex sat back down, she spun the bottle. The bottle stopped at Lucy, who gave a smile.

"I'll go with dare, Alex." Alex glanced at James, then back at Lucy.

"I dare you to give James a lap dance." Lucy blushed slightly, but stood up and grabbed a chair. She beckoned James to sit in the chair and went to the stereo to change the music. The song that was currently playing cut off, and Ginuwine's Pony began to play. Lucy sauntered over to James, in tune with the music, and turned around once she was in front of him. She started to sway her hips with the music and bent down. Some people whistled and cheered, while others stayed silent, completely engrossed in what was happening. Lucy stood back up, turned around, and straddled him. She put her arms around his neck, and James put his hands on her hips. She started to grind on James and maintained eye contact with him. When the song ended Lucy got up and went back to the circle. James had a blush on his cheeks and he cleared his throat. Everyone clapped for Lucy, and laughed at James. James put the chair away and went back into the circle. Lucy gave a bottle a spin, and it stopped on James.

"I don't think I can handle another lap dance, so I'm going with truth this time." Lucy smiled at him.

"Would you like to go get lunch with me tomorrow?" James gave a light chuckle and smiled back at her.

"I would love to." The group gave out a little hooray and James spun the bottle. The bottle stopped at Lena. Lena was busy staring at the side of Kara's face and didn't even notice. She did not snap out of it until Kara turned and locked eyes with her. Kara smiled and told her it was her turn. Lena looked at the bottle, and then at James.

"Oh, truth for me." James glanced at Maggie briefly, then Kara, and finally back at Lena.

"Do you want to date anyone in this room?" Lena did not even react to the question. Even though she was drunk, or _tipsy_ , she still had an amazing poker face.

Lena nodded and said, "I do." Kara's eyes widened as she stared at Lena, but Lena just maintained eye contact with James.

"Well, who is it?" Lena raised her eyebrow at the man sitting across from her.

"That wasn't a part of the question, Mr. Olsen, and it seems it is my turn to spin the bottle," Lena stated and gave the bottle a strong spin. After it was done spinning the bottle pointed to Maggie. "Truth or dare, Maggie?" Maggie wondered what the Luthor would do, so she said dare.

"I dare you to give us a strip tease." Alex smirked and watched as Maggie stood up. She went over to the speaker and put on Earned It by The Weeknd. She turned around and started to unbutton her shirt. She looked at the group and her shirt slowly slid off her shoulders. She swayed her hips to the song as she took off her tank top. As she started to unbutton her pants she turned back around. She took off her pants, bending all the way down while taking them off. She slowly stood back up, knowing that everyone was staring at her ass. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. She gave a wink to Lena and sauntered back over to her seat. Lucy gave a whistle, while everyone else just stared with their jaws open. Once Maggie was seated, Alex grabbed her head and kissed her, hard. When they were done kissing, Maggie let out a laugh and looked at the bottle in the center of the circle. She took a deep breath, this was it. She gave the bottle a hard spin. Everyone watched the bottle keep going. Maggie held her breath as it started to slow down. The bottle stopped at Kara. Maggie gave a shout of joy in her hand as she looked over to Kara. Now, she just had to hope Kara would pick dare. Kara nibbled on her lip in concentration. Maggie knew about her crush on Lena, and she had a feeling she was up to something. Kara just wasn't sure if she was sober enough to really care. Her mind made up she looked at Maggie.

"Dare," was all Kara said. Maggie smirked, this was exactly what she wanted.

"Kiss Lena," Maggie said. Even though she expected this, Kara's eyes still widened. She gulped and looked at Lena. Lena's jaw was open and she was starting at Maggie. Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She planted her lips right on Lena's cheek. She pulled back, blush on her cheeks, and stared at the floor. Lena closed her mouth and furrowed her eye brows. She had a confused look on her face as she kept glancing back and forth between Kara and Maggie. Kara was embarrassed and Maggie was disappointed. In a moment of sheer drunk confidence Lena looked back at Kara.

"Come on Kara, you know that's not what she meant," Lena said. She took Kara's face in her hands, and turned her head so they made eye contact. Kara eyes widened as Lena leaned forward. Their lips connected, and Kara immediately relaxed. Kara's hands went to Lena's hips as she returned the kiss. Everyone smiled and Winn mumbled something that sounded like "finally" under his breath. Lena slowly pulled away and watched Kara's face for a reaction. Kara slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Lena. She moved in for another kiss and let out a sigh through her nose. Lena smirked into the kiss and ran her tongue over Kara's bottom lip. Kara opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Alex got up, taking Maggie with her, in hopes to move the party into the kitchen to give the two some privacy. Kara grabbed the fabric of Lena's shirt and pulled their bodies closer together. Lena ran her fingers over Kara's jawline, and slowed the kiss down. They really should talk before anything happens. Lena ended the kiss and pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Kara looked at Lena, wondering if she did something wrong.

"Of course not, I just thought we should talk about this." Kara nodded in understanding. "I don't want to hold up the party, so maybe we can talk tomorrow? Maybe over lunch?" Kara smiled and nodded her head.

"Lunch sounds great, we can go to Noonan's." Lena smiled at Kara and gave her a quick peck on the lips before standing up. She held out her hand to help Kara up as well, and they went into the kitchen to join their friends. The party continued on, and everyone had a great time. It was certainly a night to remember, and one they were going to talk about for a long time.


End file.
